Reconnecting
by Pen and Paper71
Summary: Even a king and queen need time for love. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Read and review please.

"Where is he?" Neo-Queen Serenity thought annoyed. "It's not like its easy to get away. I had to get a babysitter for Small Lady without anyone knowing and sneak away from the senshi, which is never easy. All he had to do was ditch his guards."

The king and queen of Crystal Tokyo had so little time alone. Between state affairs and raising their beautiful little daughter, there was little time for romance. The senshi were always unwilling to let them go off by themselves. The last conversation on this topic hadn't been pleasant.

"What if something happened?" Serenity recalled hearing Rei demand. "Crystal Tokyo would be lost without you two."

"It's true," Ami had said, although with a more understanding tone. "We aren't trying to hurt you, but we're your guardians. We can't protect you if we're not there."

Both Serenity and Endymion had argued, but the senshi refused to give an inch. They had decided that night that if they were going to get some time to be alone, they would have to sneak off. All that planning had finally been put into effect, and now he was screwing things up!

"Usako," a voice behind Serenity whispered, causing her to jump a bit. She spun around and saw her husband crawl out of the bush behind her.

"Mamo-chan, what are you doing in there?" she asked, helping the leaf-covered king to his feet. Although in public they were Serenity and Endymion, in private they were still Mamoru and Usagi.

"You have no idea what it took to ditch everyone," he complained, brushing himself off. "My guards weren't too bad, but I think Makoto suspects. She hung close to me. I finally ditched her by going to the bathroom and climbing out the small window. I'm a little shocked I fit, but I guess that's good to know. Did you say anything to her that might have made her suspicious?"

"No, but she isn't the only suspicious one. Minako clung to me. I got away by saying I needed a nap. She was going to sit with me while I slept, but I managed to talk her out of being in the room with me, so she should be sitting outside my room. She has amazing hearing, which I think is the only reason she agreed to be outside the room. I had to creep down the balcony without being seen. Not something I'd ever like to repeat." She sighed. "It won't be long before they realize we're gone."

Endymion smiled. "Then we'll have to get right down to things." He pulled a bag out from the bush and took out two wigs and more ordinary clothing. "How would you like to be a redhead, my dear?"

Serenity laughed. "You are brilliant, Mamo-chan. Now we'll be harder to track and won't be recognized by everyone."

The king gave a small bow. "I aim to please. So what do you want to be called today?"

"How about Yumi? I've always loved that name."

Endymion nodded with approval. "I love it. I guess I'll be Hiroshi. So where to my dear Yumi?"

"Let's go on a romantic boat ride," Serenity suggested.

"Like the one where we first met ChibiUsa?" Endymion teased.

"Well hopefully not exactly like that," Serenity laughed, "but I wouldn't have traded meeting ChibiUsa for anything. She could have had better timing though. We were having a wonderful time."

"I agree," Endymion said. "A boat ride sounds like a wonderful idea."

They rented the boat, and were quite pleased at how well the disguises worked. Had they been recognized, their day would be over. The senshi were never going to let them out of their sight again.

The scenery was beautiful, but the two lovers had eyes for nothing but each other. They rowed to the center of the lake and then sat there talking and reconnecting. For the time being, it was like when they first fell in love. It was a relief to be away from the prying eyes of their guards and followers. The king and queen were always in the spotlight, but today nobody watched them with awe. Nobody treated them differently. They were just Hiroshi and Yumi, two lovers who had come for a romantic outing.

After getting off the boat, Endymion pulled his wife close to him and kissed her passionately. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him as though she would never let him go.

"How about you two lovebirds clear the dock," interrupted the boat owner. "I have other customers waiting. You want to kiss, do it somewhere else."

Both Endymion and Serenity jumped away from each other and after apologizing to the boat owner, they moved off to a secluded area in the forest, laughing the whole way. Sitting beneath a large tree, they held hands and sat close.

"When was the last time we got yelled at like that?" Serenity laughed.

"The senshi yell at us, but that's pretty much it," Endymion said ruefully. "People have a lot of tolerance when it comes too royalty."

"That was so great," Serenity laughed. "Now it really is just like old times."

Endymion looked over at his lover and was pleased to see that joy and contentment had replaced the stress and loneliness had come in recent years. It had been so long since they had really been able to just be in love. Over the years, their relationship had become far more strained as their duties got in the way and they spent less and less time together. Serenity had never mentioned the loneliness that his absence brought, but it had shown on her lovely face. These separations hadn't been fun for him either. His temper tended to flare up more easily and he became difficult to handle. The uneasiness in their marriage had been hardest for their little daughter. She knew something was wrong and was always trying to make them laugh, hoping that this would make things better. Small Lady just didn't understand and she shouldn't have to yet. Endymion swore to himself that he wouldn't let that all come back once this was day was over. There would always be other duties, but he and Serenity could handle them together. He had to remember that his first duty was to his wife and daughter. He leaned over and kissed her lips. They laid down across the ground locked in each other's embrace.

Serenity rested her head on Endymion's strong chest. "I never want to move," Serenity whispered. "I wish we could just freeze time and stay this way forever."

"Live for the moment, my Usako," Endymion responded, tightening his grip on her. "Don't think about the end. This is all that matters."

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. The peace was interrupted by the growl from Serenity's stomach sending Endymion into hysterical laughter. "Now it is just like old times."

Serenity looked at him sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Come on Yumi," he chuckled. "Let's go get some food."

"You know what I really want Hiroshi. I want a hot dog," Serenity said. "I haven't had one since becoming queen. It's not a food worthy of royalty or so I'm told."

"Then a hot dog it is," Endymion said leading his wife out into the open area near the lake. They quickly located a hot dog stand and bought two.

While enjoying their hot dogs, they heard a familiar voice muttering. "Damn inner senshi! They have one job, and this is to watch the royal couple. They can't even do that right."

"That's Haruka," Serenity whispered, recognizing her old friend's voice instantly. Endymion and Serenity quickly huddled out of sight behind the hot dog stand. "How did she find us so quickly?"

"I don't know dear, but if she sees us she will recognize us," Endymion said worriedly.

Serenity's brow wrinkled momentarily, while she thought about the situation. She wasn't going back yet.

The vendor, initially very confused by these two unwelcome visitors was now angry. "What are...?" he began, but was interrupted by Serenity.

"Please sir," she begged. "Don't give us away."

Surprised by the desperation in her voice, he looked straight ahead and whispered so only they could hear, "Who are you and what's going on? Is Sailor Uranus looking for you? Are you criminals?"

Serenity and Endymion were at a loss. How could they explain this? Serenity looked into the man's honest eyes and decided to trust him with their secret.

"I'm Neo-Queen Serenity and this is Neo-King Endymion. I can prove it," she said, seeing disbelief enter his eyes. She pulled off her wig, revealing her beautiful blond hair and looking undeniably like the queen.

The man gasped and began to drop to his knees, but Endymion stopped him. "If Sailor Uranus sees you kneel she'll know we're hear. We just wanted to be alone today. Just for a little while."

The man nodded. He actually understood. He had six kids at home and alone time with his wife was hard to come by. The vendor couldn't image being king. It would be like having millions of children, all who couldn't stand to have you out of their sight. "How can I help you?"

The royal couple was so relieved. "Oh thank you," Serenity whispered. "We won't forget you. What's your name?"

"Sato Takai," he answered.

"Thank you for all this," the queen said.

"It's my pleasure," he told her. "You two do so much for all of us. This is the least I can do for you. What do you need me to do?"

"If you could distract Sailor Uranus, while we sneak away..." Endymion started.

"Say no more," the man said "Here are my car keys. It's the small blue car right at the front of the parking lot. You can't miss it. As soon as I have her attention run." He turned and ran toward Haruka. "Sailor Uranus, I need your help!"

Haruka turned toward the frantic man. She had to find the king and queen, but she couldn't forget that one duty of a senshi was to help those in need. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my son!" the man cried. "Please help me."

Haruka sighed. She was searching this area anyway. Why couldn't she search for three people at the same time? "What does he look like?"

While the vendor had Haruka's attention, Serenity and Endymion walked quickly toward the parking lot. Running would draw Haruka's attention, but two unfamiliar people walking quickly away wouldn't. They made it to the car and took off.

"We made it," Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. "That wonderful man got us out of there."

"Yeah, but we won't be able to hide out too much longer. Any last thing you want to do dear?" Endymion asked.

"Your choice this time, Mamo-chan," Serenity said.

"Then off we go," he said, pointing the car down the exit ramp. He refused to tell Serenity where they were going, despite that fact that this drove her insane. "You'll see when we get there," he insisted.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a beautiful meadow. They were finally really alone.

"It's so beautiful here," Serenity whispered, awe struck. "How did you find this place?"

"I didn't," he smiled at her. "We did. After we were married."

Recognition grew over Serenity's face. "I remember now. Everyone was driving us insane, so we snuck away and just drove. We got lucky and stumbled on this beautiful area."

"Sound familiar, Usako?" Endymion asked.

Serenity looked at her husband devilishly. "Do you remember what we did here?"

"I do. Shall we really relive that day?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Let's," Serenity pulled her husband to the ground with her, and the two made love.

When it was over, Endymion looked over at his wife. "Ready to go home my love."

"Yeah, I miss Small Lady. We've played hooky long enough," Serenity said, sitting up. She felt fully refreshed. "What do we do about our new friend's car?"

"We should go back and let the senshi know we're okay, and then we'll take his car back," Endymion said, helping his wife up.

When the royal couple arrived back at the palace, they got a good long lecture from the senshi, but they barely heard it. Both the king and queen were happier then they had been in a long time, and no amount of lecturing would destroy that happiness.

Sato Takai was surprised when the royal couple themselves brought back his car, and met his family. He was presented with a plaque that read "To our friend Sato Takai. We thank you for the help you gave to the royal family." It was signed by the king and queen, and had the royal seal on it.

"Takai, there is one more thing I would like you to have," Serenity said.

"Your Majesty, this is more than enough," he babbled. "Just having you in my home is enough of a gift."

"All my friends have this ring," she said, holding out the ring. "As my newest friend, I can't leave you without one."

Takai was truly touched. He took the ring and examined it. It wasn't much to look at, but he could feel power coursing through it. Takai looked questioningly at the queen.

"I made it myself," Serenity said, meeting his gaze. "When I made it, I attached magic to it. That ring will protect your family for as long as it exists, so take good care of it."

"Your Highness..." Takai began to protest, but was cut off by the king.

"Please take it as a symbol of our friendship," Endymion said. "You went above and beyond the call of duty to help us. Takai, you really are our friend now."

Takai stared at the ring and gave in. "Thank you," he whispered meekly.

"Your Highnesses, we have to go," Minako said. "There is work to be done."

"We must take our leave. If you ever need anything come and find us," Serenity said with a smile.

"Goodbye," Takai and his family said together.

As they walked back to the limo they had come in, Endymion leaned forward and whispered "I love you" in Serenity's ear.

"I love you too," she answered, "forever."


End file.
